


"she's mute, dear"

by avengurs



Series: laura & megan kinney are better than u [2]
Category: X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Debbie Kinney - Freeform, Kinney sisters, Megan Kinney - Freeform, Nightmares, Other, Sarah Kinney - Freeform, Violence, Weapon X - Freeform, Wolverine - Freeform, X-23 (Comics) - Freeform, fluff-ish, laura kinney - Freeform, sister bonding, x-23 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengurs/pseuds/avengurs
Summary: exactly what the title says.laura kinney, aka x-23, is mute. she comes to san francisco to stay with her cousin, and didn't expect to bond so much with her.





	"she's mute, dear"

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of lame?? i dont know?? comment please if you enjoy it!!   
> tumblr: triggeredkinney.tumblr.com

Laura stood in front of Megan's house, a letter in her hand. She wanted to speak, she wanted to laugh, yell- _she just wanted to talk._

But every-time her mouth opened, no words came out. She couldn't speak. She doesn't know _why_. She thought that Zander and Martin made her perfect.. apparently not.

She took a deep breath in, then out, and knocked on the door.

A woman opened it, and her eyes widened at Laura. "Who- who are you?"

Laura handed her the letter.

' _Hello. My name is Laura Kinney. I am Sarah Kinney's daughter. The reason I have came here is because I have no place to stay, since Sarah, my mother, has died. I cannot speak, though. I do not know why. It would be very generous of you if I could stay with you for a while, I heard I have a cousin named Megan_.' The letter read in nice, neat handwriting.

"I'm Deborah. Call me Debbie. I'm Megan's mom. Of course you can stay. I already have a guest room you can use. Come in." Debbie said, opening her door wider. She had enough proof that was Sarah's kid. She looked _exactly_ like Sarah. Debbie didn't have the best relationship with Sarah, and knowing that her sister was dead- it hit her. But she had to be strong, she now has two kids depending on her.

They walked in the living room, and Laura sat down on the couch.

"Megan!" Debbie yelled at the end of the staircase. " _Yeah?!_ " Megan yelled back.

"We have a guest! Come down here!"

Laura could hear her mutter an ' _okay_ ' and could hear the footsteps coming downstairs. Megan came down, and looked around, she walked into the living room, and locked her eyes with Laura.

"Meg. This is Laura Kinney. Your cousin. She'll be staying with us for a while, since her mother.. died." Debbie says, sighing. Megan nods, knowing not to push. Debbie quickly introduces them to each other.

"Why aren't you talking?" Megan asked, eyebrows furrowed with curiosity.

"She's mute, dear." Debbie whispered. Laura could hear her loud and clear.

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, I'm going to make dinner. Megan, please show her to the guest room and um, talk to her- I guess." Debbie smiles, feeling some kind of tension in the room. "Are you allergic to anything?"

Laura shakes her head no. Debbie nods, and walks into the kitchen.

"Okay, Laura. Follow me." Megan grins.

' _Laura looks kinda badass.._ ' She thinks, and motions for Laura to follow her upstairs. She shows her the guest room, but tells Laura to come into her room.

Laura looks around, the room was very decorative. Posters were hung on the walls, the mirror was filled with pictures, and the walls had fairy lights hung up.

"Do you like my room?" Megan asked, sitting down on her bed. Laura nods, and gives a small smile. This was way better than that small, white room of hers back at the facility.

"So, listen. I have a friend that's mute. Like you. So, I know sign language.", Megan says again. Laura gives a confused face.

' _What's sign language.._ ' Laura thinks. They never told her anything about that at the facility.

"Do you.. not know what sign language is?"

She shakes her head no.

"Well, its a language you do with your hands. For people who don't or can't speak. Like you. So we can communicate without actually speaking." Megan explains, grabbing Laura's arm and sat her down on the bed.

Laura moved her legs, getting comfortable.

"Want me to teach you?" She asked.

Laura shrugs, and nods. This could come in handy.

Megan grins, and they begin. She starts off teaching simple things- like greetings and words. Laura learns very quickly, which makes it a hundred times easier.

After hours of working on sign language, Laura knows almost everything!

" _You're really good at this, Laura_." Megan signs with her hands.

" _Thank you_." Laura signed back, her right hand near her lips. Laura smirks when Megan begins to do more complex sentences to see if see messes up.

But Laura gets everything right, and replies back. Megan's heart warms at the sight of Laura, she could tell Laura had gone through something horrible.

" _Dinner's ready_!" A yell was heard from downstairs. "C'mon." Megan murmurs, and they both walk downstairs, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hope you like spaghetti. I wasn't sure what you would like, so I made something basic." Debbie said, putting plates in front of each seat. She fills their plates up, a fork next to each of them. Then she places cups of water in front of them.

They sit down, and begin to eat. Megan and Debbie begin to talk, always including Laura in their conversation. Debbie soon learned that Megan taught her sign-language, which was so much better.

"Laura, what do you think about going to school with Megan?" Deborah asked, then drinking from her water.

" _I could go. But, I already am advanced in all of the school subjects. And I am fluent in Russian, Spanish, English, and more. I do not think it would be necessary_." Laura signed, a small smile on her face when her hands moved.

"Wow. Uh, what school did you go to?" Megan questions. Laura froze. _How_ was she suppose to answer that?!

It's best to be honest- but not completely.

 _"I did not go to a school. My mother and her colleagues taught me everything I needed to know_." Laura signed again, and then dug her fork into her spaghetti, eating it with a small slurp.

"What?! So, you've never been to a real school, before?" Megan cried out. Laura was about 16 years old? Megan was only 15.

" _Well.. No_." Laura frowned. What was so good about a school? She already learned everything she needed. What else could a school possibly offer her?

"But, even if you learned everything, school is still good. You can make friends. And besides, if you excel in everything, its easier for you to get into a good college." Debbie points out, and Megan nods, pointing her fork at Laura before eating her spaghetti again.

" _I mean.. I don't know_." Laura signs, she wanted to say that she could've just spent her life as an assassin or something. I mean, it could've worked out. She was basically a mercenary at the age of 10.

"Think about it. School doesn't even start until August, so you have like two months to think." Megan said. Laura nods, eating the last bit of her food. She grabs her water, and gulps it down.

"Here, I'll take that." Debbie says, and took her plate. Megan finishes up quickly, and they both head to her room and shut the door.

"What do you do?" Megan asks, clasping her hands together.

A grin was thrown on Laura's face.

" _Can you dye my hair_?" Laura signs, seeing the pink streaks in her cousins hair. Megan's eyes widened.

"Hell yeah!"

**_A few hours later.._ **

"Okay. Close your eyes." Megan says, and Laura complied. Megan spun her chair a few times- just for fun. Laura grinned widely, she hasn't smiled this hard in years. For the first time, in a long time, all her problems went away.

"Alright, now, open them!" Megan squealed, and Laura opened her eyes. Her hair was black, and it faded to a lighter blonde at the tips of it. Laura's jaw opened and if she was in a cartoon- it would be on the floor. She stared at herself in the mirror, touching her hair.

" _Oh my God_!" She signed, turning around to face Megan. "That's good, right?" Megan asked, and Laura got off her chair, giving her a bear hug. The girls grinned, both so happy.

Laura wished she could say ' _thank you_ ' out loud. She wished she could laugh and make stupid noises. Her thoughts were pushed away when Megan took out her phone.

"I need to take a picture! You look amazing!" She squealed with excitement. Laura smiled softly. Was this how being sisters felt like?

"Just, let me put some lipstick on you." Megan said, grabbing her matte dark red lipstick off the counter.

She quickly applied it on Laura, and aimed her camera. "Smile!"

Megan turned her phone so Laura could see. "Can I post this? On Instagram?" Megan asked, because she wouldn't post it unless Laura wanted her to.

Laura shrugged. " _I don't mind_." Even though, she didn't have a clue on what Instagram was. She figured it was a Social Media app, considering Megan wanted to post it.

"Okay! I posted it." Megan says, smiling.

" _I'm pretty tired.. I'm going to head to bed?_ " Laura signed, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, yeah! I'll be right down the hall if you need anything."

Laura nodded and trudged to her room.

Who knew that just in a few hours, she would have an amazing best friend?

She sighed happily. She hasn't been this happy in a while. Everything was so nice.

She hoped it would stay that way.

She drifted off to sleep, thinking about her new family.

_"First mission. This man, you must kill him. His name is Greg Johnson."_

_"Kill her."_

_"Kill them all! Now!"_

_"If you don't comply, X-23.. I will be forced to use the trigger scent on you. You don't want that, do you?_ "

_"ATTACK."_

_Children, mothers, fathers- aunts, uncles, babies- She murdered them all._

_Her eyes were crimson red, the exact color of the blood on her hands. Her claws stabbing into every hand that moved- every heart that beat._

_She murdered innocent lives- under the influence of the scent or not- she still did it._

_"SENSEI!" She screamed._

_She murdered another innocent live. A live that treated her like a real child, somebody who cared for her. And she killed him in cold blood, as if he meant nothing._

_"No.. no.." She cried_.

_She cried and cried._

_That's how you get punished._

_"This is Kimura." They introduced._

_"I want you to kill her."_

_That day, was the only day- Laura had wished that she did kill somebody._

_Kimura punched her, kicked her- made her bleed until she threw up._

_Is that how Laura killed people under the influence?_

Laura woke up gasping for air. Tears streaming down her face. ' _Oh god_..' She thought, wiping the tears quickly.

She _wasn't_ in New York- she _was_ in San Fransisco with her Aunt Debbie and Cousin Megan. Kimura _wasn't_ here. Zander and Martin _wasn't_ here.

That didn't stop the tears. She pushed her knees under her chin, arms around her legs.

She then noticed her claws were ejected, and there had been blood on her sheets. She accidentally clawed herself in her sleep. She could feel her scratches and cuts heal.

Laura noticed a light turn in the hallway, she could hear footsteps coming to her room. She sniffed the air- it was Megan.

Megan smelled like apple pie and perfume. Weird combination, but she smelled nice. The door opened and there was Meg.

"L-Laura? _Oh my God_." Megan knew something was wrong with Laura, but she never knew her cousin would be a _mutant_.

" _I- I am sorry_." Laura whispered, very quietly. Those are the only words she could speak, and sobs echoed the room.

"You- you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? It'll be okay.. I wont.. I wont treat you any different.." Megan tries to comfort her.

Megan gets closer, hoping the blades will go back in so she can hug Laura.

 _Snikt_.

All the blades immediately go in once Megan took that step.

Megan gave her a big hug, whispering soothing words and rubbing her back.

"Do you want me to sleep here, tonight? With you?" Megan could tell it was a nightmare that woke her. God- she couldn't even begin to imagine what type of nightmares she had.

Laura nodded, smiling sadly. Laura was about to sign a thank you when Megan stopped her.

"Don't thank me. It's what **_sisters_** do for each other."


End file.
